I've known you longer then i thought
by pokemoncrazygirl
Summary: Misty was sitting by the lake. Ash in the forest with pikachu. What were they thinking about? each other of course except how cause they had never met. Or had they? AAML. Pokeshipping one-shot


Misty was sitting on the edge of the lake in Cerulean city. Her fishing rod in the water. Of course you all know that but did you ever wonder what she was thinking? And Ash in the forest with pikachu what were his thoughts?

Misty's thoughts

The lake is a great place! It always makes me feel so relaxed and is a great way to get away from dumb dumber and dumbest. Those three are the most annoying people in the world! Wait. They're probably worse than aliens too. Sigh.

When I was little they never bought me any toys. On days when I was really getting on their nerves, they would squirt some lotion on my hand and tell me to make shapes. It was practically impossible, but I liked the way my hand smelled after.

There was one toy though. The only person who understood me. Who listened to me. Was always nice to me. And that was my gray teddy. Well half teddy. Yeah only half a teddy bear. And this was the story.

My sisters heard of a beauty pageant at the Pallet town fair so obviously we went. The journey took a while and I was really bored, cause all my sisters would talk about is what dress they should wear or their famous "poses". We eventually arrived and I was barley saved from dying of boredom. Not that my sisters would care.

I liked Pallet town. The thing I remember most was the air. It smelled like ash. Smokey but it was nice. The grass was green and in the distance I could hear the fair and see its bright colors. This might not be so bad after all.

When we reached the fair my sisters shoved fifty bucks into my hand. I'm sure it was supposed to be five but I guess they were in a hurry. I walked around for a while until I saw the most amazing thing ever. It was a gray teddy hanging above one of those water squirting machine things. "How much to play?" I asked the stall owner. He said it was two dollars. I gave him my bill and he gave me the change. I sat on one of the spinning chairs waiting for my opponent. Then I heard a voice one i'll never forget.

"That's an awesome teddy! How much to play?" a raven haired boy about my age asked the stall owner. He gave the owner the money and sat down on the chair next to me. "I'm gonna win!" I told him. "Wanna bet?" he replied with a smirk on his face. "Hmph" I said then turned away. "Ready, get set...GO!" the owner yelled. We both pressed the buttons as hard as we could and aimed the best we could. Then we heard the buzzer. We looked up to see who won. "Its a tie?" The stall owner said bewildered. "WHAT?" we both said. "Share it" He said throwing the bear at us.

I grabbed one side. He grabbed another and we started to pull. "ITS MINE!" I yelled. "No...ITS MINE!" he yelled back. "IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO GET A TIE! I SO WON!" I screamed."NO YOU DIDN'T IT WAS A TIE BUT I DESERVE IT!" he screamed back.

"LADIES FIRST!"

"THAT MAKES NO SENSE!"

"SO WHAT!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SO WHAT?"

"ITS MINE THATS ALL THAT MATTERS!"

"NO ITS MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

The we heard a ripping sound. Then the bear broke in half. We looked at our half with wide eyes, then at each other.

"YOU RIPPED MY BEAR!" we both yelled at the same time, then took our half of the bear and walked away.

I never saw that boy again. Even though we went to the fair every year. Secretly I would look for him cause I sorta had fun.

On the way home on the train that day I sat with my half-teddy in my arms. For once Daisy saw how upset I was and promised she would sew the half so the filling wouldn't fall out, once we got home. Then she asked me "What did you name it Mist?" she asked me. I had not thought about a name yet so I said the first thing that came to my mind. "It's name is...Ash." And that was the perfect name because it reminded me of the smell in the air and reminded me of that boy.

Ash's thoughts

Ugh pikachu! Stop being so stubborn! Your just like that girl!

Ash thought of his best friend that he had left at home. His teddy bear. Well half a teddy bear.

So I went to the Pallet town fair, like I do every year, but this year it was special. Me and my mom woke up, and ate breakfast super fast so we could get to the fair soonest as possible. We walked out the door into a misty morning. It was foggy but nice. When we reached the fair my mom saw a china cup booth, gave me some money and told me to go have fun.

I had been walking for a while looking for something fun to do. Then something caught my eye. It was a grey teddy bear. The most amazing teddy bear ever. And it was hanging above those water gun squirting game.

"That's an awesome teddy! How much to play?" I asked the stall owner. My opponent spun around to face me. She had bright orange hair and cyan blue eyes. I paid the stall owner money and took my seat beside her. "I'm gonna win!" she yelled at me. "Wanna bet?" i replied with a smirk on my face. "Hmph" she said then turned away. "Ready, get set...GO!" the owner yelled. We both pressed the buttons as hard as we could and aimed the best we could. Then we heard the buzzer. We looked up to see who won. "Its a tie?" The stall owner said bewildered. "WHAT?" we both said. "Share it" He said throwing the bear at us.

I grabbed one side. She grabbed another and we started to pull. "ITS MINE!" she yelled. "No...ITS MINE!" i yelled back. "IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO GET A TIE! I SO WON!" she screamed."NO YOU DIDN'T IT WAS A TIE BUT I DESERVE IT!" i screamed back.

"LADIES FIRST!"

"THAT MAKES NO SENSE!"

"SO WHAT!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SO WHAT?"

"ITS MINE THATS ALL THAT MATTERS!"

"NO ITS MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

The we heard a ripping sound. Then the bear broke in half. We looked at our half with wide eyes, then at each other.

"YOU RIPPED MY BEAR!" we both yelled at the same time, then took our half of the bear and walked away.

I went to the fair every year, and always looked for the girl. She was different, and arguing with her was pretty fun cause of how annoyed she looked, but I never found her.

When I went home that day my mum saw my half-bear and stitched it so the stuffing wouldn't fall out. She saw my sadness so she asked me "Ashy what's its name?" I thought of the first thing that came to my mind. "Misty". It was perfect, it reminded him of the amazing mist he saw in the morning, and the girl.

Little did they know they were about to see each other again very soon. The girl with the flaming head and cyan eyes sitting fishing, and the boy with raven hair and russet eyes about to be caught on her line.

~fin


End file.
